Lo inevitable
by Dryadeh
Summary: ¿Existe lo inevitable para alguien que puede viajar a su antojo por la línea temporal? ¿Hay un destino escrito con tinta imborrable que ni una persona así puede modificar? ¿Existen personas predestinadas a estar juntas o a quererse? Peter/Claire


Este fic es un **Peter/Claire** que escribí hace muchos meses como regalo de cumpleaños para mi amada _Dubhesigrid, _no lo había subido hasta ahora porque el fandom de Heroes en español no tiene mucho movimiento en la página, pero hey, tampoco pierdo nada por dejarlo aquí.

Como advertencias, el evidente (y poco creíble por mucho que se empeñen) incesto tío/sobrina y el rating, que es M. No hay spoilers concretos pero es post primeros epis del Volumen 3.

* * *

**LO INEVITABLE**

_Existen infinitas posibilidades de futuro que dependen de las decisiones que tomamos en el presente. Girar a la izquierda o a la derecha en una bifurcación de caminos, puede cambiar el curso de la historia, de manera que a medida que caminas por la senda escogida, un futuro se va construyendo a tus pies y otro se va borrando a tus espaldas._

_Pero para quien puede viajar por el espacio y por el tiempo, para quien puede conocer el rostro del pasado o del futuro, la realidad no existe. Pues todo, absolutamente todo, se puede cambiar. Pasado, presente, futuro. Distintos trazos de un mismo continuo, semicircunferencias de un mismo círculo. _

_Y entonces, cuando contemplas sin velos el futuro, cuando lo ves a carne viva, cuando lo sientes en la piel, y regresas, regresas atrás para cambiarlo, ¿todo eso que ha pasado pero que ya no pasará, deja de existir? ¿Desaparece para siempre…como si nunca hubiera sucedido?_

_

* * *

  
_

Con una chasquido, Peter Petrelli se materializó en el futuro y miró rápidamente a su alrededor, tratando de reconocer el lugar en que se encontraba.

Se hallaba en una gran nave gris, de estructuras oxidadas y paredes grises y agrietadas. El suelo estaba cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, cartones destrozados y hojas amarillentas de antiguos periódicos y no había nada dentro, más allá de cajas de madera despedazadas y enroscadas como el esqueleto de viejas arañas, iluminados por los débiles rayos de sol que entraban por los tragaluces emborronados de suciedad.

A primera vista no sabía dónde estaba, pero había algo que le resultaba familiar en las paredes desnudas que le miraban. Peter no sabía exactamente a qué momento del futuro había llegado, ni a qué lugar.

Sin embargo, un cartel abombado y carcomido por el óxido que encontró unos metros más adelante le informó. _Primatech Paper Company,_ rezaba.

Estaba en Texas, pero, ¿en qué año había llegado? La última vez que había visto la empresa, estaba en funcionamiento, llena de operarios y mercancías, con las paredes pintadas de un blanco brillante. Ahora, el edificio parecía la última víctima superviviente de un ataque nuclear.

Un sonido apagado, llegando desde algún lugar lejano, le puso alerta. Peter tensó el cuerpo y resolvió volverse invisible por precaución. No sabía lo que podía encontrarse allí.

Con esa seguridad, avanzó sigilosamente tratando de localizar el sonido, su presencia, únicamente delatada por las huellas de sus pisadas marcadas en polvo. No había recorrido más de media docena de metros cuando otro sonido llegó hasta él, reverberando con eco en la nave vacía. Parecía un murmullo bajo, una especie de gruñido.

Peter apretó el pasó y se guió por su sentido del oído para localizarlo. No sonaba lejos, y era cada vez más intenso y más frecuente. A medida que se aproximaba, el olor a pólvora y a quemado le inundó el olfato, y una tenue capa de humo lo volvió todo ligeramente borroso, como si una telilla semi-invisible le cubriera los ojos.

Reconoció el siguiente sonido como un gemido ronco y pensó por un segundo que alguien estaba herido, cuando se internó por un amplío y vacío pasillo que descendía. Los quejidos se intercalaban ahora con golpes secos y el leve rumor de una refriega.

¿Había más de una persona allí?

Llegó al final del corredor y se encontró en una especie de sótano en penumbra. Había dos personas allí.

Primero la reconoció a ella, a pesar de su aspecto tan cambiado. Llevaba el pelo de color rojizo, recogido en una tirante coleta que comenzaba deshacerse. Iba vestida de negro, con ropa elástica y ajustada y en las caderas, su cinturón sujetaba la funda vacía de un arma.

Había un hombre con ella, un tipo de larga gabardina negra y una cicatriz profunda surcándole la cara. La había arrinconado contra el muro de hormigón y sujetaba las muñecas de la joven por encima de su cabeza con una mano, apretándolas contra la pared.

Peter fue incapaz de moverse al reconocerse a sí mismo, su yo futuro, sometiendo a Claire.

Ella forcejaba y le insultaba, llena de rabia, para sólo acallarse cuando él la besaba. Entonces se arqueaba contra el Peter futuro, de modo que su cuerpo quedaba rodeado por la gabardina abierta de él y le devolvía el beso, abriendo y cerrando la boca como si quisiera morderle en la cara. Él, en cambio, se mantenía rígido y estático, sujetándole las muñecas con una mano y la cintura con la otra, moviendo únicamente el rostro sobre el de Claire, besándola con una minuciosidad impersonal que contrastaba con la furiosa pasión de ella.

Parecía como si estuviera dándole una lección, enseñándole algo que la Claire futura se negaba a reconocer.

Peter, observándoles, invisible y paralizado, no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía como si el mundo hubiera dado una vuelta de 180º grados bajo sus pies, colgándole bocabajo sobre un abismo en el que no sabía si caer. ¿Debía intervenir? ¿Liberar a Claire? ¿Intentar comprender cómo habían llegado a esa situación y por qué? ¿Desaparecer? ¿Regresar al pasado y hacer todo lo que se le ocurriera para evitar que eso tuviera lugar en un futuro indefinido?

Su propia incapacidad de decisión le mantenía anclado, como un hombre que se había vuelto de sal al contemplar el pasaje prohibido de la destrucción de Sodoma y Gomorra.

En ese instante, el Peter futuro se separó de la futura Claire y la contempló, el rostro inclinado hacia ella y los ojos fijos y fríos sobre los suyos. Claire respiraba con violencia, los labios húmedos y enrojecidos, replegados hacia atrás mostrando la línea hostil de sus dientes apretados. Esa vez no intentó liberarse, ni forcejeó para que Peter soltara sus muñecas o le quitara la mano de la cintura. Tan sólo le contempló fijamente, los ojos entrecerrados, las pupilas expandiéndose llenas de un resentimiento concentrado.

—Te odio —le dijo, la voz rasposa, las palabras lentas, deslizándose entre los dientes, arañadas y graves, colmadas de rencor.

Se hizo un silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban las inspiraciones rápidas y superficiales de Claire, las profundas y metódicas de Peter, como si el tiempo y el espacio se hubieran detenido voluntariamente para acumular tensión en un punto que tarde o temprano haría implosión.

—Claire …—Peter se escuchó a sí mismo, la voz baja y grave, casi dulce, reverberándole en la nuez —No es verdad.

Y se inclinó de nuevo sobre el rostro de ella, pero se detuvo antes de besarla, sus labios casi tocándose y los ojos abiertos, mirándola sin expresión. La respiración de Claire se aceleró y cada vez que intentaba tomar aire, sus labios se acercaban a los de Peter y en ocasiones le rozaban, leve y rápido, pero lo suficiente para destrozarla. Y cuando Peter expiraba, su aliento se le colaba en la boca y le acariciaba la lengua como si ya estuviera besándola.

Claire apretó los dientes y arrugó las cejas como si se sintiera contrariada, las pupilas clavadas en las de Peter, hipnotizada, todo el cuerpo rígido en el esfuerzo de intentar contenerse. Pero entonces, cuando él soltó aire particularmente despacio por tercera vez, Claire se soltó, no sólo de la mano de Peter reteniendo las suyas, no sólo de su impuesta posición contra la pared, se soltó de sí misma, con la fuerza con la que una bala sale por el cañón, directa, dispuesta a impactar contra la boca de él. Así se soltó Claire y de pronto todo se volvió tirante y desesperado, sus brazos rodeando el cuello de Peter y las piernas su cintura, mientras los labios abrían paso a dientes y lenguas que se enroscaban.

Con un gruñido ahogado en la boca de Claire, Peter le rodeó los glúteos con las manos, alzándola contra él, y se fue hacia delante, como si la reacción de la joven le hubiera hecho perder toda la férrea disciplina con la que se había gobernado con anterioridad. De modo que chocaron contra la pared, Peter parando el golpe con los antebrazos, Claire con su espalda, gimiéndose en la boca como si se quisiera meter el uno dentro del otro.

Y llegaron los tirones, Peter sosteniendo el peso de Claire apoyándola contra la pared y presionándole entre las piernas con sus caderas, para que sus manos quedaran libres y así tratar de arrancarle la ropa, que de pronto se antojaba una barrera enloquecedora y estúpida a la que pensaban tirar abajo con fuerza bruta. Un enemigo mortal al que destruir a base de uñas, empujones y el cuerpo de Claire contorsionándose para deslizar el tejido elástico sobre la piel, abajo, más abajo o fuera.

Entonces Peter le cubrió un pecho con la mano y apretó y Claire ronroneó dentro de su boca, en medio de espirales de lenguas que se deslizaban en un mismo compás húmedo y caliente, de muslos tensos que le apretaban con más fuerza y dedos que resbalaban por la gabardina negra, intentando retirarla.

Mientras el Peter presente, el Peter que había escapado hacia el futuro para evadir la situación, para buscar una ansiada esperanza, se tambaleaba, sobrecogido, golpeado por una realidad que se presentaba inalterable incluso hasta para él, atrapado en el hechizo de un encantador de serpientes que le mostraba el espejismo de su cuerpo tocando el de Claire.

El espejismo, la realidad incontestable, la perturbadora consciencia de las manos de la joven quitándole la gabardina con movimientos secos y violentos, cerrando los ojos y gimiendo, cuando su yo futuro, el Peter que tomaba todo lo que él no podía tener, se inclinaba para explorarle los senos con la lengua, cuando los dedos de ella se precipitaban entorpecidos por el deseo a la cremallera de su pantalón.

Cuando el Peter futuro le soltaba el cinturón con municiones y la funda de un arma y lo dejaba caer al suelo, cuando Claire le sacaba la camiseta gris con brusquedad, removiéndole todo el cabello, primero con la prenda, luego con sus propias manos. Cuando sus bocas volvían a encontrarse en las alas de una lujuria casi destructiva, de lametazos y saliva.

Cuando los pantalones de licra de Claire, terminaron estirados hasta romperse por la impetuosa actuación de las manos de Peter que, echándole las manos al cuerpo para colocarla a la altura adecuada, se le deslizaba dentro. Fluido y enérgico, provocando los gemidos extasiados de Claire, el tenue torrente de palabras sin sentido cayéndosele de los labios, el pastoso y áspero sonido de la respiración violenta de él, apoyándole la sien contra el cuello.

El Peter presente ya no podía soportarlo más, y el miedo, la culpabilidad y el anhelo le activaron de modo que cerró los ojos con fuerza y desapareció.

* * *

Sin embargo, cuando Peter reaparece en su apartamento en Nueva York, el sonido de los gemidos de Claire y los suyos propios, el chasquido de sus cuerpos encontrándose y chocando contra la pared le persiguen, más allá de los límites del tiempo y del espacio, y cree que va a perder la cabeza sino la ha perdido ya. Echa una mano hacia la pared para sostenerse y con otra se aprieta los ojos como si quisiera borrarse de dentro todo lo que éstos les han permitido ver. Al hacerlo, nota los párpados húmedos y se da cuenta de que tiene el rostro cubierto por la transpiración y las manos se sacuden con un tembleque tan molesto como imperceptible.

—¿Peter?

Cree que va a estallar al oír la voz de Claire y verla, rubia y preciosa, acercándose hacia él, con el rostro marcado por la preocupación. Los ojos azules le miran expectante y parece tan joven, tan inocente, que Peter no puede evitar sentirse miserable por lo que acaba de ver (o hacer).

—Peter, ¿va todo bien?

Claire da un paso hacia él, pero Peter retrocede y extiende una mano entre ambos porque no sabe lo que haría si ella se le acerca un poco más, tan sólo un poco más.

—Claire —le falta el aire cuando pronuncia su nombre, se siente ahogado y mareado —No te acerques más.

Ella separa los labios y mueve las manos, seguramente como mero acompañamiento de la obligada pregunta que le va a hacer, pero Peter se estremece y retrocede un poco más, y querría paralizarla para que no pudiera hacer o decir nada, pero sabe que en ese momento sus poderes no le responderán.

—Peter, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué has visto?

Claire no es idiota y sabe que Peter ha viajado en el tiempo aunque ella sólo le haya perdido de vista unos segundos. Lo sabe, porque desde que le conoció sintió que formaban parte de algo, de algo que sólo les incluía a los dos, y eso implicaba conocerle, probablemente más de lo que se conocía él. Lo sabe por eso y también, porque no hace falta ser un genio para intuir lo que acaba de hacer después de que ella se haya presentado en su piso con cualquier pretexto, para acabar confesándole que le quiere, que le quiere pero no de la manera en que una sobrina quiere a su tío, sino de la manera en que una mujer quiere a un hombre.

—No he visto nada. Tienes que irte.

Peter miente tan mal que por un instante a Claire le dan ganas de sonreír, pero no lo hace porque sabe que está en un momento decisivo, en un momento en los que no hay vuelta atrás.

—Peter…

—No.

Peter ni siquiera se atreve a mirarla. Le da la espalda y entra en la primera habitación que encuentra a mano, dispuesto a abrir una ventana y volar, volar si es necesario para poder escapar de ella, que está en su presente y en su futuro, dos caras de una misma moneda con la que no puede jugar.

Pero en el mismo instante en que entra en la habitación se arrepiente, porque ese es el lugar dónde está el origen de todo eso. El cuadro que ha pintado dos semanas atrás y por el que ha evitado a Claire y a todo el mundo, tanto tiempo como le ha sido posible.

En él se ve, no al Peter futuro de la gabardina negra y la cicatriz, sino a sí mismo, el Peter actual, besando a la Claire presente, rubia y recientemente mayor de edad, en esa misma habitación, con el propio cuadro, ese mismo cuadro, de fondo.

Se da cuenta de que no tiene escapatoria cuando Claire entra en el cuarto detrás de él y ve la pintura, colocada en un caballete junto a la ventana. La mira, ojos bien abiertos, el rostro sorprendido, y luego mira a Peter, y él sabe que esa es su última oportunidad de escapar.

Pero no logra moverse, como si de nuevo estuviese contemplándose a sí mismo con Claire y no tuviera ningún poder de decisión, sólo que esta vez él es el actor principal y no un mero observador.

Entonces Claire se le acerca, tan decidida como asustada y Peter sabe, ya antes de que ella se detenga frente a él y se ponga de puntillas, ya antes de ser incapaz de no alargar sus manos para sujetarle el rostro y besarla, que lo que pintó en el cuadro se va a cumplir.

¿Existe lo inevitable para alguien que puede viajar a su antojo por la línea temporal? ¿Hay un destino escrito con tinta imborrable que ni una persona así puede modificar? ¿En el mundo de la probabilidad, hay cosas que siempre, da igual cuantas veces tires una moneda al aire o arrojes los dados sobre la mesa, van a pasar?

Y lo que es más, ¿existen personas predestinadas a estar juntas o a quererse?

¿Existen almas gemelas sea cual sea su realidad?

El cuadro que hace sombra a los amantes, dice que sí.

* * *

Aunque el fic fue un regalo, también fue una terapia. Nunca había emparejado a una pareja que YA es cannon pero sin serlo y que nunca lo será del todo, porque a los guionistas se les ocurrió la genial idea de hacer que fueran familia. Luego ves el principio del Vol 3 cuando Claire le dice que siempre le amó o Angela le insinúa al F!Peter que la persona más importante para él es Claire y sencillamente te quedas con la sensación de que te están llamando idiota a la cara cuando pretenden hacernos creer que estos dos tienen una relación normal tío/sobrina. Así aunque por lo general me repugna el incesto, en esta serie sencillamente no me lo creo. En fin, como siempre, si alguien lee el fic, me haría muy feliz que me diera su opinión.

Gracias de antemano,

Con cariño, **Dry**.


End file.
